


Wytłumacz mi senpai!

by Skeya



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuaka - Freeform, Crack, ELO, Fluff, Haikyuu - Freeform, M/M, daisuga - Freeform, hinata ma problem, hq, i niewinny Hinata, mocno, nie jestem w stanie wytłumaczyć się z tych dziwnych słów i zwrotów, po polsku, polish, tata bokuto
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 19:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9199991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeya/pseuds/Skeya
Summary: Ciekawość Hinaty nie zna granic :) A tata Bokuto zawsze na pomoc!Bokuaka/daisuga/szukajcie parTo je crack





	

**Author's Note:**

> Pisane ponad rok temu, dzisiaj dokończyłam. Jakie miałam wtedy pomysły na zakończenie tego, cholera wie...

\- Bokuto-san! Bokuto-san! – wrzeszczał donośnym głosem mały rudzielec pędząc w stronę sali. Trenował w niej już od jakiegoś czasu z obcymi ludźmi i drogę można było szybko przebyć, nie mniej jednak tajemnicza i pilna sprawa dodawała mu rozpędu większego niż zazwyczaj i pokonał ją w rekordowym tempie. Wysocy zawodnicy właśnie odpoczywali po intensywnej rozgrzewce, gdy nagle najmłodszy zawodnik wbiegł do pomieszczenia, jednak nie wyrobił się na ostatniej prostej i wpadł z wielkim impetem na umięśnioną klatkę piersiową Bokuto.  
\- O pisklak, co się dzieje? – zapytał zawadiackim tonem Człowiek-sowa, a młody zawodnik Karasuno dopiero po chwili zdołał się otrząsnąć po zderzeniu.  
\- Bokuto-san, potrzebuję się ciebie czegoś zapytać! – wypalił w końcu głośno bez ogródek – Bo ty jesteś taki mądry! Jak każdy sempai!  
Na te (jakże wylewne) pochwały Kotarou zarżał z radości zanosząc się wyjątkowo wysokim, jak na skalę decybeli, śmiechem. Kuroo wywrócił oczami na ten nonsens.  
\- Co ci trzeba wiedzieć? Wal śmiało, młody! – chłopak z absurdalną do narysowania fryzurą stuknął się pięścią w klatę piersiową pokazując tym, że Hinata może spokojnie mieć w nim autorytet i wsparcie jednocześnie.  
\- Bokuto-san, co to znaczy być zakochanym? – wlepił w niego swoje (błyszczące zresztą) oczęta wyczekując na rzetelną i głęboką wypowiedź. Podniósł nawet ręce uformowane w małe piąstki.  
Bokuto na chwilę miał wrażenie, że traci grunt pod nogami. Sprawdził. A nie, to jednak to nie było to. Coś mu się i nagle gorąco zrobiło. Spojrzał pokracznie na Kuroo nie wierząc w to, co mówił do niego jego przybrany „syn”. W tym spojrzeniu można było namacalnie wyczuć bezradność połączoną z czymś jeszcze.  
\- Ohoho? No dalej, Bokuto. Wykaż się. Takiś autorytet jest – rzekł arystokratycznie i dyplomatycznie machnął ręką na „krewetkę” jego przyjaciel brunet śmiejąc się w duchu, że nie musi się zajmować takimi rzeczami - Chibi-chan, zapytaj go lepiej jak on patrzy na osobę, którą baaaardzo lubi – rzekł melodyjnym głosem, puścił oko Hinacie, po czym odszedł nonszalancko poprawiając swoją, niedającą się nigdy układać, fryzurę.  
\- Wracaj tu, zdrajco! – wydarł się na bezdechu Bokuto wierząc, że jednak zdoła wybrnąć z tej krępującej sytuacji. Niestety, oczy Hinaty robiły się z każdą chwilą coraz większe, coraz więcej iskierek w nich migało, no i ogólnie to nieciekawie wyglądało… Pseudo sempai z odzysku złapał się za kark nieporadnie.  
\- Hmm… niech pomyślę. W… W sumie skąd się wzięło takie pytanie? – zapytał próbując choć nakierować rozmowę na inne tory.  
\- Daichi-san i Suga-san rozmawiali o tym między sobą, gdy szedłem do łazienki. I zastanawiam się ciągle o co chodzi. Gdy mnie zobaczyli, od razu odskoczyli od siebie i zmienili temat. Nie rozumiem czemu! – twarz Hinaty wręcz krzyczała zdziwieniem i znakami zapytania. Szczęka Bokuto o mało nie opadła na podłogę, jednak przytaknął tylko krótkim, sowim „uhum” próbując wciąż być cool i taki oh-ah.  
\- Yhm, no rozumiem.  
\- W sumie Kuroo-san ma rację. Bo to, o co pytałem pewnie jest za trudne do wytłumaczenia… Bokuto-san, jest ktoś kogo lubisz?  
\- Ja? No oczywiście! Wiele osób lubię! – posłał mu przekochany uśmiech, a Hinata rozpromienił się nieco.  
\- A jest ktoś kogo baaardzo lubisz? – dociekał młodszy próbując znaleźć odpowiedź. Bokuto mając za sobą bardzo dużo odcieni czerwonego na twarzy, postanowił stawić czoło wyzwaniu.  
\- Tak! Jest taka osoba! – zaczął go bajerować, jak to miał w zwyczaju - Ale to tajemnica!  
\- Ojej, tajemnica?!  
\- Tak, tajemnica!  
-Bo ja właśnie mam problem. Bo ja kogoś też lubię. I nie wiem czy to tylko „lubię” czy „baaardzo lubię”. Jaka jest różnica? Po czym to poznać? – w jego głosie czuło się nieporadność i zarazem chęć poznania tej całej różnicy. Strzelistowłosy (co?) próbował pobudzić swój umysł i wpaść na coś mądrego, niesztampowego, nieszablonowego…  
\- Bokuto-san – z myślenia wyrwał go boski, angielski wręcz (notabene pozbawiony uczuć) głos.  
\- Ooo, Akaashi! Haha, nie zauważyłem cię – przyznał kolega, a brunet westchnął redukując emocje – Tłumaczę coś pisklakowi, daj mi chwilę, OK?  
\- Dobrze – rozgrywający udał się w stronę pojemnika z piłkami, robiąc po drodze skłony rozciągające mięśnie, aby być lepiej przygotowanym do ponownego meczu. Przez cały ten czas Bokuto się mu bardzo uważnie przypatrywał, można powiedzieć, że stał się integralnym uczestnikiem jego, krótkiej zresztą, rozgrzewki. Z jego gapienia się wyrwał go piskliwy głos Hinaty:  
\- Bokuto-san?  
-Aaa! A, tak. Już. Czyli baaardzo lubić, tak? – zerknął na chwilę. A, dobra. Akaashi dalej tam stał. Chciał się tylko upewnić. To nic złego.  
\- Na pewno patrzysz inaczej na tą osobę – powiedział bez zawahania, błogosławiąc się za bogactwo swojego ubogiego języka.  
\- A jak się wtedy patrzy? – dociekał wciąż, a Bokuto nie wiedział jak sprostać jego wymaganiom. Bokuto ponownie wykonał manewr „Spojrzę-na-mojego-pięknego-rozgrywającego”, bo chciał mieć pewność, że wciąż tam stoi.  
\- Załóżmy, że widujecie się codziennie. Gdy tylko go widzisz, nawet z daleka micha ci się uśmiecha i szczerzy od ucha do ucha. Tak prawie irracjonalnie! – zaczął stylowo, gładko wchodząc w temat – I nie jesteś w stanie powstrzymać takiego ciepełka w swoim ciele, to zupełnie jakbyś robił ścinkę i wyszła ci bez żadnego problemu!  
Hinata ożywił się słysząc siatkarską metaforę od razu przytakując główką ochoczo na słowa sempaja.  
\- I co jeszcze trzeba wiedzieć? Po czym jeszcze to poznać?  
Oczywiście to, że Akaashi stał na miejscu, na które czasem zerkał Bokuto było całkowitym przypadkiem i zbiegiem okoliczności, nie mającym nic wspólnego z obecnym tematem. Jego sowie oczy w końcu zainteresowały się małym zuchem, który próbował zgłębić tajniki miłości.  
\- Gdy z kolei słyszysz tą osobę, to… masz wrażenie, że właśnie chóry anielskie śpiewają i jednocześnie gra harfa i masz wrażenie, że zabiera ci dech … I… Sam oddech tej osoby przy tobie i… - mówił coraz bardziej chaotycznie i urwał w momencie, gdy Akaashi odbił piłkę w meczu wywracając się przy tym. Bokuto zahuczał z impetem. Już miał zamiar podbiec do niego, ale zauważył, że sam wstał i kontynuował grę. Licealiście ulżyło. Odchrząknął znacząco.  
\- I zaczynasz mówić przy okazji tego zjawiska trudne słowa jak „impertynent” czy „egalizatyzm”. Lub „eksplikacja”!  
 - O rany! A co to jest, Bokuto-san? – zapytał z ciekawości, a starszy pochylił głowę i zmrużył oczy:  
\- Nie mam bladego pojęcia – wydukał bezradnie.  
\- I to wtedy to jest to?  
 - Oprócz wyglądu lubisz też tą osobę za charakter. Na przykład, gdy…  - do jego nogi poturlała się piłka, która delikatnie stuknęła go w łydkę. Zdyszany Akaaashi podbiegł do niej.  
\- Bokuto-san – zaczął iście opanowanie brunet, a kapitan sowiej drużyny wykrzyczał momentalnie:  
\- Już za chwilę! Obiecuję!

* * *

  
Po długiej, męczącej opisówce tego jak Bokuto definiuje miłość, czyli uwielbia patrzeć na parę szmaragdowych oczu, smukłe nogi, ciemne włosy i wąskie palce oraz o swojej słabości do głosu Osaki Ryouty, Hinata wciąż miał wiele wątpliwości co należy definiować jako „miłość”.

* * *

  
\- Bokuto-san, a jeżeli faktycznie wszystko o czym mówiłeś, że „to” jest to, po czym się wie, że to ta właściwa osoba?  
\- Synu, to się czuje.

**Author's Note:**

> A teraz łapcie się za głowę nieporadnie, gdyż do tej pory nie wiecie czy paringiem wspomnianym był KageHina czy KenHina hueheuehueehueeheueheue
> 
> Boże, co ja robię z życiem…


End file.
